I'll Make Your Day Special
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: Carlos little sister finds out she can't have her dream Quinceanera, and Carlos feels horrible about it. So him, along with the guys are determined to throw her the best Quinceanera ever. Will the party turn out how they planned? Or will it be a big time disaster?
1. Dreams Crushed

**Hey everyone! I know I said I wasn't going to start this until Save You Tonight is over, but it's almost over so I just decided to start it! Plus, I'm SUPER excited to start this, 'cause I have experience with planning and having a quinceanera, I had one this past summer. If ya wanna see pics follow me on Instagram 1dayanabtr**

**Here's what Carlos' little sister looks like before I start: 24DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_mab4yhYpvi1rnqtqyo1_1280DOTjpg**

**And Carlos' sisters boyfriend: 24DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_ly4vezZzBj1r93uy2o1_500DOTjpg**

**(REPLACE THE 'DOT' with periods!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIIIIING!**

**On with the storyyyy! **

* * *

Fourteen year old RaeLynn Belle Garcia, sister of Big Time Rush's Carlos Garcia, lays in her bed, on her iPhone texting her boyfriend Derick. It's Friday night, and she was gonna go to the football game with her boyfriend, but it's raining so they decided not to go. They're just going to hang out tomorrow.

Anyway, her and Derick are just talking about her Quinceanera. Which she's super excited for! Ever since she was a little girl, she always dreamed of her Quinceanera. Her fifteenth birthday is this Sunday, and they're suppose to start planning it soon so it can be sometime around next summer. She knows she'll already be fifteen, but she doesn't care.

Just then, she hears a knock at the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" she calls out, locking her iPhone before setting it on the bed and grabbing a book from her night stand to make it look like she's studying. She's suppose to be studying, but she'd much rather talk to Derick. They've been going out for two years. Yes, they've been dating since they were only twelve years old. Crazy, right? Most relationships that young don't even make it past a year. But she's extremely happy with him, and she really does love him.

The door opens, and her mom walks in. Rae sits up, leaning back on the headboard of her bed as her mom sits on the bed beside her. She can tell her mom has some news. The thing is, Rae isn't sure if it's good news or bad news. Hopefully it's good news, because she's having a really great day and she doesn't want it to get ruined.

"What's up, mom?" RaeLynn questions, closing the book in her hands, not even bothering to mark the page since she really wasn't reading anyway, and setting it back on her nightstand.

Her mom sighs. Yup, it's bad news.

"Rae.." she starts. "I know that you're really excited about having a Quinceanera, and I really hate to be the one to tell you that...I don't think you can have one. I am so sorry Mija, I know how much you want this so bad. I tried to hard so make it possible, but I just can't. Ever since your father passed away we've been really tight on money. I know that Carlos has money and is in a big boy band, but he earned that money and I'd hate to take it away from him. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Rae lies, trying to hold back tears. She doesn't wanna seem like a seflish brat, so she's making it seem like she's fine. But she really isn't. Her Quinceanera is the one thing she was looking forward to growing up. Ever since she was a little girl, she couldn't wait for it. But now, she's not having one. Her dreams are seriously crushed. "I know you did the best you could."

"But.." Mrs Garcia starts, a slight smile on her face. "I know how much you and Derick have been wanting to go to that amusement park in Ohio.."

"Cedar Point?" Rae questions, perking up a bit.

Mrs Garcia nods, giggling a bit.

"I bought seven tickets for Cedar Point for tomorrow," Mrs Garcia grins, pulling the Cedar Point tickets out.

"Oh my god!" RaeLynna exclaims, grabbing the tickets from her mom. Even though she's still extremely sad that she doesn't get to have a Quinceanera, she's so stoked that she's going to Cedar Point, tomorrow! Also it's going to be Halloweekend, which means there's going to be haunted houses and stuff! She loves haunted houses. She thenr ealizes there's seven tickets. "Why so many tickets?"

"One for you, Derick, Carlos, Kendall, James, Logan, and Katie!" Mrs Garcia tells her.

"But the guys and Katie are in LA?" she says confusingly. Rae is absolutely close to her big brother. They tell each other everything, like legit. He loves her to death, and vise versa. He protects her, takes care of her, and is always there for her. Also, the other guys. She's really close to all of them, and they're all her brothers. She's not so close to Katie, but she's cool.

"They should be landing right now and on their way here in a Taxi!" her mom exclaims, causing her to get even more happier. She hasn't seen the guys since last Christmas, and that was last year! She seriously misses them so much, and is happy they're coming. "And you guys are leaving in a plane at 9 o'clock to fly to Sandusky, Ohio! I already got a hotel booked for you guys and everything!"

"Mom, you're seriously the best!" Rae exclaims, giving her mom a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Mija," Mrs Garcia smiles. "Now get packed up, you guys are going to be over there until Sunday night! And get dressed into comfortable clothing, I'm pretty sure jeans on a plane won't be so comfortable."

"Okay," Rae giggles. "I'm gonna call Derick first!"

Mrs. Garcia smiles, kissing the top of her daughters head before exiting her room, shutting the door behind her.

RaeLynn takes no time in grabbing her iPhone and dialing her boyfriends number, which she knows by heart. Hey, when you've been dating someone for two years, you start to remember their cell phone number.

_"Hey babe!"_

"Deriiiick! Babeee! I have some good and bad news..what do you want first?"

_"Hm, give me the bad news first."_

"Well, my mom just said I can't have a Quinceanera, and I am so sad! Derick, this has been my dream since I was a little girl, and they're all crushed! I'm so upset, but I don't wanna show my mom because I don't want her to feel bad."

_"Aw, my poor baby! I'm sorry. I know it sucks, but maybe you can have a Sweet Sixteen? Or a huge eighteenth birthday party?"_

Rae sighs. "It won't be the same as a Quinceanera. But, you wanna hear the good news?"

_"Fa'sho!"_

"My mom got tickets for me, you, my brothers, and Katie to go to Cedar Point for the weeekenddd! So get ready and come over, our plane leaves at 9, and we're going to be there until Sunday night!"

_"Really? That's greaaat! The plane leaves at nine!? Babe, it's seven! I gotta get ready, alright? I'll be over there as soon as I'm done! Love you, bye."_

"Bye, love you too!"

Rae ends the call, tossing her phone onto her bed before happily heading to her closet. Hm, she's not sure what she should wear for the plane ride. Something comfortable, obviously. And she's going to take things to keep her occupied, because she gets bored easily. And of course, lots of snacks.

By the time she's finally ready, she's in: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61924757)**

She takes her iPod out of her duffle bag. She's going to listen to music while she waits for Derick and the guys and Katie to arrive. She puts it on shuffle, and the first song to come on is No Idea by Big Time Rush. She loves Big Time Rush, and she's not just saying that because it's her brothers band. They have amazing music, and if she wasn't related to Carlos she's pretty sure she'd still be a fan.

Rae hears a knock at her door, then the door opens and her adorable boyfriend, Derick walks in. He's looking as cute as always, wearing some grey sweats, an Obey sweatshirt, an Obey snapback, and black Vans.

"Hey babe," he greets, approaching her with a quick kiss on the lips.

Rae and Derick have had a lot of people tell them that they aren't really in love, that they're too young. But they think those people are just jealous because they actually have young love. They have no idea how they feel for each other. They've been going strong for two years, going on three years. Since they were twelve years old! That's young, and not most relationships _that_ young even make it past a month!

Also, Mrs. Garcia, Carlos, and the guys love Derick. They know he's a good respectful dude. Mrs. Garcia even trusts them alone in Rae's room, but they aren't allowed to lock the door. She even lets him spend the night, and the same rule applies, they aren't allowed to lock the door. And Mrs. Garcia or Carlos (when he's visiting) will go check up on them every once in a while.

"Are you excited?" RaeLynna questions excitedly, turning the music off on her iPod before putting it in her duffle bag. Her and Derick head to her bed, sitting down side by side.

He nods. "Hell yeah, we're gonna get on every ride there!"

"You know it," she giggles. "I'm just so scared to get on the Top Thrill Dragster."

"Rae, that looks like the best one!" Derick exclaims. "You have to get on it! Psh, hell, you're gonna get on it! I'll protect you and hold your hand."

"Hm, we'll see." she mumbles. She smiles as he kisses her cheek, and she loves into his eyes. She absolutely _loves_ her boyfriends eyes. They're a really pretty green. She can look into them all day."I'm jealous, I want your eyes! I swear they are the most beautifulest eyes I have ever seen."

"Why thank you," he chuckles. "You have green eyes too, though!"

"They're contacts," she says flatly. She wishes she had colored eyes. But no, she has boring brown eyes, which is why she got contacts. "My real eye color is ugly."

"No it's not," he tells her. "Your real eye color is beautiful. You're a brown eyed beauty babe! I love them, but you're always wearing your contacts so I can't ever look into them!"

Rae giggles, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek before the door opens, followed by the guys barging in.

"RAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Carlos yells.

"Oh my god, CARRLOOSS!" Rae exclaims, running into her big brothers arms. Carlos picks his little sister up, twirling her around before kissing her cheek multiple times and putting her back down. "Dudeee, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Hey Deriiick!" Carlos says, doing the manly handshake/hug guys do.

"Don't forget us, Rae!" Kendall frowns.

Rae giggles, giving him a huge hug. He picks her up and kisses the top of her head, putting her back down and she goes to hug the other boys. Even though she isn't that close to Katie, she still gives her a hug. Her and Katie are about the same age. Except Rae is older by just a couple of months, but Katie is taller, though.

"I'm so happy you guys are here!" Rae exclaims, walking over to Derick who pulls her onto his lap. "I'm so excited!"

"We are too!" James replies.

"Oh, Katie, you don't know Derick do you?" Rae questions. She noticed Katie staring at Derick, probably wondering who he is since she's never met him.

"Nope," Katie replies, shaking her head.

"Well, Katie this is my boyfriend Derick," she introduces. "And Derick, this is Katie."

"What's up," he says, giving her a small wave.

"Hey," she smiles, waving back. Whoa, he's cute. Like.._really_ cute. She wishes she had a cute relationship like Derick and Rae. They both look so happy. But no guys have ever been interested in Katie. Hopefully she finds someone soon.

"Are you kids ready for me to drive you to the airport?" Mrs Garcia questions, entering the room.

"Yesss!" They all exclaim.

Raue gets off of Derick's lap, grabbing her duffle bag and putting it over her shoulder, while Derick grabs his Jordan backpack and hangs it on his back. He then takes Rae's hand into his, intertwining his fingers.

They all head out of Rae's room, following Mrs Garcia outside so they can head to Ohio.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! :D I hope yaaa liked it! **

**REVIEW IF YA WANT MORE!**

**(I always do RandomFacts on my other stories, but on this story I'm gonna do Random Questions instead!)**

**RandomQuestion: What's your favorite song? I have a lot, TOO MANY TO NAME, but here's a few: Worldwide, Covergirl, Invisible-BTR, Dreaming Of You-Selena, Dulce-Prince Royce, More Than This, Moments-1D, Shot For Me, Free Spirit, Marvins Room, Best I Ever Had, Doing It Wrong-Drake, Give Me Everything-Pitbull & Neyo. Haha, there's WAY MORE!**

**Review, PWEASE!?**


	2. A Day At Cedar Point

**keynote123: HOLLA! Thankyaaa :D Haha, I've never heard any of those songs you named except for Worldwide -_- thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Monkey D Lyna: Ahaha, I've never heard any of those -_- Thanks for reviewing thoughhh! :D**

**jenizzleofdachain: OMGGG, I forgot Stuck! SMH AT MYSELF! Lol, well ya Stuck is also in my fav. song category :) Thank you so much for your review! :D**

**Girl: Thanks love! :D**

**JendallAddict: Aw, thank you so much! :D**

**THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS! I wooveee you guys!**

* * *

"Morning beautiful," he smiles, kissing her cheek and wrapping an around around her, pulling her close.

"Good morning," she smiles, digging her face into his neck. She looks at the clock, and it's 8:56 AM. The park doesn't open until ten AM, so they still have a little more than in hour left until they go.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" he questions. The hotel they're staying at is Hotel Breakers, and there's a TGIFridays in this hotel, so maybe they could go eat there. It's not really breakfast food, but oh well.

RaeLynn nods. "Yeah."

They both get up, and notice Katie is laying in her bed watching TV, awake. She looks really lonely, maybe they should invite her to breakfast with them.

"Katie, do you wanna go eat with me and Derick?" Rae asks, putting her hair down to re-do her messy bun. Since they're just going to eat, she isn't going to change and get ready yet.

"Sure," Katie replies, using the remote to turn the TV off.

Derick and Rae walk out of the hotel room, hand in hand, Katie right behind them.

Well, Katie feels like the third wheel. Is it wrong that she's a little bit jealous? Because she is. She just wishes she had a relationship like Derick and Rae. Derick is really hot, and has beautiful eyes, and he's really sweet to Rae. Why can't Katie find a dude like that?

When they arrive, they sit down and order their food. So now they're just waiting.

This is kind of awkward to Katie. Why? Because she barely even knows Derick, and her and Rae were never really close. Derick and Rae have each other, so that just puts her in an awkward position. It wouldn't atleast been less awkward if the guys were around.

"I'm so happy you could come," Rae tells Derick. She's extremely happy that her mom got a ticket for Derick also. So he can told her hand and protect her in the Haunted Houses. Plus, she'd go crazy not seeing him for two whole days! They see each other literally every day, so it'd be pretty tough.

"Right," he agrees. "A day without you is like a year without wifi."

Rae giggles, kissing his cheek.

See what Katie means? They are just so darn adorable! She wishes she had a boyfriend to be a lovey dovey with! But no, she doesn't. Why can't she be beautiful, like Rae? Maybe Rae can give her a make over one day or something, because she really wants her first boyfriend to come along already.

"Um, so Katie, hows LA?" Rae questions, not wanting to ignore her, or make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's pretty good," Katie replies. "I'd much rather be in Minnesota though. All my friends are here, and I don't really have friends in LA."

"Oh, well is there cute boys?"

"Why do you care?" Derick asks.

Katie giggles a bit at his comment. "Um, well yeah, but they aren't interested in me."

"How do you know?" Rae questions.

Katie shrugs. "I just know."

* * *

Rae and Derick look in the mirror, satisfide on their looks.

Rae is wearing: (**wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61929330)**

Derick is wearing: (** wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=62018044)**

"We're pretty swagged out, babe." Derick says, as they look in the mirror.

"You know it," she replies, giggling as he leans down and kisses her cheek.

Just then, there's a knock at the door. It's probably the guys. Everyone is all ready to go down to the park. Rae is really excited. She loves amusement parks and all the rides here look really cool. The only one she's worried about is the Top Thrill Dragster. That thing is super high, and goes super fast. But Derick will most likely make her ride it. But she's still scared. The one thing she can't wait for is the haunted houses! Even though she's going to be completely terrified, it's gonna be a lot of fun. Plus, she has her wonderful boyfriend to protect her.

Katie opens the door, and sure enough, the guys are standing out there.

"Are you guys ready?" Logan questions.

Rae nods, fixing her scarf. "Yup!"

Derick takes her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers as they walk out of the Hotel room, heading to Cedar Point.

They finally enter the park. They got their tickets scanned and everything. So now, they're barely entering.

"Which ride first?" Kendall questions, as they pass by the Carosual. Yeah, they're definitely not getting on that one. He wants to get on roller coasters and stuff.

"How about that big green one?" James suggests, pointing to a big green roller coaster called the Raptor.

"LET'S GO!" Rae exclaims. This ride is the one she's probably most excited for. She's not sure why, but this ride seems really cool.

They walk over to where the line starts, and stand there, waiting.

Katie isn't going to lie, she's terrified of big rides like this. She's never even ridden a roller coaster. But she doesn't wanna seem like a scary loser that afraid to ride all the good rides, so she's just going to get on it.

They finally make it through the whole line, and now they're getting in their seats. There's four seats in each row. Derick, Rae, Katie, and Logan are in one row, and James, Kendall, and Carlos are in the row behind them.

"Babe, hold my hand!" Rae says.

Derick grabs his girlfriends hand, connecting his fingers with hers and holding it tightly.

The ride starts, and it goes up really high, until it goes down and the ride starts. Derick is holding RaeLynn's hand the whole time, and throughout the whole ride Katie has her face covered with her hands.

"That was so fun," Rae exclaims, wrapping an arm around Derick's waist as he wraps his around her shoulder. "Can we get on the Max Air next?"

"Of course little sister!" Carlos replies.

* * *

So far, they've been on almost all the rides. The Raptor, Max Air, Wicked Twister, Power Tower, Millinuim Force (which by the way was very scary), and the Mantis.

Now, everyone wants to get on the Top Thrill Dragster, and Rae is very scared of this one. It's one of the tallest roller coasters in the world! And it looks like it goes pretty fast, so she's not so sure about this one.

"RaeLynn, babe, please get on it?" Derick begs. He really wants her to get on it. She'll be fine, he'll protect her. "I promise, I'll hold your hand the whole time and not let it go."

"Katie, are you getting on?" Logan asks.

"No, I think I'll sit out at this one." she replies. She's been on every roller coaster with them. Except for the Millinuim Force. That hill is way too high. She's secretly hoping Rae sits out on this one, too. She doesn't wanna be the only one to be scared and sit out. But Derick is begging her to go, so she probably will. She wishes she had a boyfriend to beg her to get on the big rides, and telling her that he'll protect her.

"C'mon Rae, it looks fun!" Kendall says, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl

"Fine, I'll get on it." she finally says.

Derick grins, lifting her chin up and leaning down, giving her a soft quick kiss before taking her hand into his as them, along with the guys walk toward where the line starts.

"I'm so scared," she mutters. "And cold."

"You'll be fine," he tells her, leaning back on where the pole fence is and grabbing Rae, pulling her close and hugging her tightly, trying his best to use body heat to keep her warm. "Do you want my jacket?"

"No, then you'll be cold!" she says.

"No I won't, take it," he tells her, beginning to take his Jordan jacket off but Rae stops him.

"I'm fine babe."

"You guys are like so adorable," Kendall says. "I never thought I'd say that I'm jealous of a fifteen year old's relationship."

Derick chuckes a bit, hugging her tighter and Rae just giggles.

"I remember when you guys first started dating," Carlos starts. "I thought it was cute, 'cause you guys were little and I thought maybe it was just a little crush or something. I thought you'd be over each other within the next week. Now here we are, two years later and you guys are still going strong."

"We definitely proved you wrong," Rae giggles.

"You sure did." he chuckles.

Carlos has been thinking, and he feels really bad that his little sister can't have a big Quinceanera like she's always dreamed of. He remembers when they were younger, and they would play, pretending it was her Quinceanera and Carlos was her main escort. She was always so excited to actually have a real one, and she can't.

So, this morning, him and guys were talking. They decided, that they want to throw her her dream Quinceanera. They have the money, after all, they are huge popstars. So they don't need to worry about that. The only thing is, if that's going to happen, Rae is going to have to move to LA with them or something. They can't stay in Minnesota because they have to go to the studio everyday. They were surprised when Gustavo gave them two days off to come to Cedar Point. So, hopefully his mom lets her. Maybe she can move with them.

They haven't told her though yet. They're going to wait for tomorrow, which is her fifteenth birthday. They're all going out to breakfast wherever Rae wants to go, they're gonna give her the presents they bought her, and then they'll tell her.

Rae starts to get a little scared and nervous as they get closer and closer to the end of the line. They're going to be the next ones on the ride, and she isn't about to lie, she is terrified. She's never been on a roller coaster this big and fast. But, she's still going to get on anyway. Because she knows if she doesn't, she'll regret it.

"Are you guys ready for this?" James questions excitedly.

"Uh..no." RaeLynn says.

"It's gonna be fun," Logan tells her. "Don't worry."

When it's finally their turn, they get into the roller coaster seats and the workers strap them in and put that thingy over them. Rae grabs Derick's hand, holding it tightly.

"You'll be alright babe," he tells her, giving her hand a squeeze. "I got you."

Rae gulps. She looks over at the bleachers, which are set next to the ride so people can sit down and watch people on it. She sees Katie sitting there. She wonders why she didn't get on. Katie gives her a wave, and Rae smiles and waves as well.

"Keep arms back, head down, and hold on."

The ride starts slowly riding forward, stopping at some traffic lights. Light after light, it turns from orange to green, and when it turns the green the ride takes off really fast.

Rae yells, her eyes closed and still holding onto Derick's hand tightly. She opens her eyes, and they're all the way at the top of the hill, ready to go down. Yeah, she picked the wrong moment to open her eyes. But she keeps them open as they go down hill.

Before she knows it, the ride is over.

"See? I told you you'd be fine," Derick says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Did you like it?" Logan questions.

Rae nods. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I was still scared! It was fun, though."

"Katie, you should've got on!" Kendall says, as Katie approaches them. "It was awesome."

Katie just shrugs. "I don't really like getting on big rides like that."

"Let's get on a few more, then eat, then head to the haunted houses." Carlos says.

They all walk toward the Magnum, which is the ride they'll be riding next.

* * *

"What haunted house are we going to first?" Rae questions.

They just got done eating, now they're standing by the entrance trying to figure out which haunted house they'll be going into first. They're all done riding rides for the night. They rode all of the big ones. And of course they aren't going to ride the small ones.

"Well, there's a haunted house called Club Blood right there," Carlos says, pointing to a line right across from them. He has a little paper thingy, which shows all the haunted houses. There's only about four of them. But there's also about six scare zones. Scare zones are walk throughs, and the scary people follow you, get all up in your face (they aren't allowed to touch you), and chase you. "Let's go to that one first."

They all walk to the end of the line, and wait.

"Logan, you're going to protect me." Katie says, grabbing Logan's arm. She isn't going to lie, she is kind of excited for the haunted houses. She's been in plenty of them, and she loves them. She just wishes she had a guy to protect her and hold her tightly in them. But she doesn't, so Logan it is. She looks over at Derick and Rae, and he has his arms around her shoulders from behind, and he leans down and kisses her cheek.

"I guess." Logan mutters, wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulders.

"And Derick you're gonna protect me," Rae says, turning around and facing her boyfriend. She sets her hands on either sides of his waist, and he wraps his around her shoulders. "Don't let any of those scary people get near me, or I'll punch them."

"She really will," Carlos adds. "When she was younger she beat up the mouse at Chuckie Cheese."

"I remember that!" James exclaims, busting out laughing. "She was scared so she went all karate on him and shit."

Derick starts chuckling, kissing the top of her head. "I won't let them get too close to you."

"Okay." she smiles, kissing his cheek.

When it's time for them to enter the haunted house, Derick hugs Rae from behind tightly. They all go in a line. First it's Kendall, James, Carlos, Derick and Rae, and Logan and Katie in the back.

"I'm so scared," Rae says, as they enter.

"I got you." her boyfriend says, hugging her tighter.

Rae screams as some scary looking guy jumps out at her and uses Derick's arm to hide her face. He just chuckles.

They keep on walking, and enter a dark room. There's a scary looking lady sitting at a table, and she's singing one of those scary slow songs. As they walk past her, she jumps out at James, causing him to scream like a girl.

Rae just starts giggling.

"That was not funny!"

* * *

**I thought I'd make a fun chapter before getting into the quince planning and stufffs! :D**

**RandomQuestion: Whose your favorite BTR guy?  
My answer: At first, it was Carlos, and it still and always will be...but now it's also Kendall too. Out of no where, I realized that I was just like falling in love with Kendall! He's just so cute and adorable. His voice brings me to tears, like no lie. **

**Review! :D**


	3. Fifteen

**I only got two review last chapter? :/ PLEASE REVIEW. But thanks to you lovlies who did[:**

* * *

"Haaappppppy Birrthdaaaaaay!" All the guys say loudly, barging into Derick's, Rae's, and Katie's hotel room room, waking all of them up. The all four get on Rae and Derick's bed, beginning to jump up and down.

"Guyysss!" she whines. "It's seven in the morning! But thanks."

"Sorry, we all wanna go out for breakfast so get ready!" Carlos exclaims, giving his little sister a kiss on the forehead. The other three boys do the same, and head out of their hotel room, shutting the door behind them.

"Happy birthday baby," Derick says, giving her a cute smile before grabbing her face and giving her multiple kisses on the lips. When he's done kissing her, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closely, her head rested on his chest.

"Thank you." she smiles, kissing his cheek and sitting up.

"Happy birthday Rae!" Katie exclaims.

"Thanks!"

Rae, along with Derick sit up and pick their clothes out for the day. Rae picks out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=62255233).** Derick picks out a white v-neck, and a black varsity jacket with white sleeves, black jeans, and Jordans so he can match Rae. But he also adds a black Obey snap back to his outfit. He usually always wears one.

Today, they're going to go out for breakfast, come back to the hotel to change into more warmer clothing, then head back to Cedar Point. Then they're leaving tonight back to Minnesota at midnight. Rae is so happy her mom set all this up. She's been having a great time. But she still wishes she could have her dream party.

"So, where are we going?" Katie questions, getting out of bed as well and grabbing her pink Nike duffle bag, rummaging through it.

"Out to breakfast." Derick replies. "Babeee, I can't believe it's your birthday! You're barely turning fifteen, I'm older than you."

"By like five months!" she exclaims, giggling as she playfully slaps his bicep. He chuckles, hugging her by the waist behind and kissing her cheek. "You're not that much older."

"But I'm still older," he tells her. "You're so witttlle!"

"Shut uppppp!" she giggles, getting out of his grip to head to the bathroom. "I'm gonna change."

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Katie questions, picking out her outfit. Which consists of, jeans, a white long sleeved thermal, and a black peacoat, and boots. She doesn't want things to be silently awkward, you know? Plus, she wants to get to know him. And not because of the fact that Katie thinks he's extremely hot, like no lie. But he seems really cool as a friend, too.

"Two years, going on three years soon," he smiles, thinking of all the past memories he's made with his girl. He's only had one other girlfriend before her, but he didn't love her. They only dated for a couple of days! But he broke up with her, he wasn't all that interested in her. But he's happy he has Rae, and no one else. Because he doesn't wanna be with no one else but her. "We've been together since we were twelve. Crazy, right?"

Katie nods. "That's young, and you guys are still together!"

"Yeah, I love her," he nods. "So do you have a boyfriend back in LA?"

"Um, no." she replies. "I've actually...never had a boyfriend before."

"Oh." is all Derick says.

Yeah..she should of never said that. Now he probably thinks she's some type of anti-social freak that no one is interested in! Great, just great. But when they get back to LA, she will set out and find herself a boyfriend.

"Yeeeeah." she says awkwardly.

* * *

"I can't believe you're fifteen already!" Carlos exclaims, as they sit down at a table at iHop. He feels like she's growing up so fast on him. It probably feels that way because he wasn't there to experience almost two years of her life. But he really wants to change that. He misses how close they both use to be, and he just misses being close to his family, you know? So, tonight when they arrive back in Minnesota, he's going to talk to his mom about them moving to LA. He'll even pay for an extremely nice house, so Carlos can live with them too instead of at the Palmwoods. But him and Rae are going house hunting, because he knows his mom won't want him to buy anything too nice or too expensive. But he doesn't care! He has the money for it, so why not?

"I know!" she replies. "It feels like it came by so quick, but I just wanna get it over my fifteenth year though."

"Why?" Kendall frowns, looking through the menu. "Your fifteenth year just started! You can't just wanna get it over with so quick!"

"Because.." she sighs. "This whole year I'm just going to be thinking about my Quinceanera, and how I could be planning it and having it, and I'm not."

James smiles. "Well..."

"James, shut up." Logan quickly says. He knows that James was about to blurt out about the guys throwing her her dream party themselves, but Logan thinks it's best if Carlos tells her. After all, he's really excited about doing this for his baby sister, so he should be the one telling her.

"Rae," Carlos starts. "Me and the guys feel really awful that you can't have your dream party...Which is why we decided to throw you your dream party ourselves!"

"Guys..no I can't ask you to do that." she says. "I think it's really nice that you guys are willing to spend time and money on throwing me my party, but you know how much money and time that's going to take up? You guys have to focus on your music, and I don't want my party to get into the way of that. Thanks so much, though."

"Rae, don't worry about the money," Logan says. "We're in one of the biggest boy bands! Money won't be a problem for us, okay? As for the planning, you're going to help us! So it's all good."

"Now we're doing this for you whether you like it or not." James says sternly. "We're not asking you, we're _telling _you. Therefore, you _are_ going to have your dream Quinceanera, okay?"

"We love you, and we want your dream to come true," Kendall adds. "Me and the guys are going to talk to your mom when we get back to Minnesota later, hopefully you guys can move down there as well."

"So that's our birthday present to you!" Carlos exclaims.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE!" they all say at the same time.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" she smiles, getting up and giving each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." Logan smiles.

"What about us?" Derick asks sadly. "What will happen to us if you do move to LA?"

"Don't worry about that," Carlos tells him. "We're going to talk to your mom also. She's pretty cool, and her and my mom get along well so I'm sure she'll say yes!"

Derick grins, leaning in and giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Here," she says, taking out a Pandora box from his pocket and handing it to her. "This is your birthday present."

Rae takes it, opening it up and revealing a beautiful silver Pandora Charm Bracelet. She takes it out, smiling as she gives Derick a huge kiss.

"Thanks so much!" she exclaims.

"Welcome babe." he smiles, taking the bracelet from her to put it on her little wrist. "I hope this is the right size, I know you got a small ass wrist. Does it fit?"

She nods, giggling and admiring her new bracelet. "It fits."

"I love you." she says softly into her ear, before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

Rae plops down onto the couch. They finally arrived at home, and they just dropped Derick off. By the way, when they dropped him off Carlos and the guys went inside to talk to his mom (he never met his dad), and she said it was alright, as long as he calls or texts her everyday, and he agreed to. So now, all they have to do is talk to Mrs. Garcia.

"So how was the trip?" Mrs. Garcia questions, entering the living room where everyone is laying on the couch, exhausted as ever. "Rae, did you have fun Mija?"

Rae has her head on Kendall's lap, and her feet on James' lap.

"Yes, I did!" she exclaims. "Thanks again mom."

"No problem." Mrs. Garcia smiles.

"So mom.." Carlos starts.

"Uh oh." she says. "Should I be worried?"

"What? No." he replies. "But uh, me and the guys decided that our birthday present to Rae is to give her her dream Quinceanera, and don't even say anything because we're doing it whether you like it or not. But, we want you, Rae, and Derick to move to LA with us."

"Honey, that's very nice of you, but-"

"No buts!" Kendall interrupts. "Mrs. Garcia, we really wanna do this for RaeLynn, okay? But in order to plan everything we need her down there with us. And we don't wanna split Rae and Derick up, which is why we already talked to his mom and she's totally fine with it. We need you guys to move down to LA. Please?"

Mrs. Garcia sighs, but a smile slightly forming onto her face. "I guess we can work that out."

"YES!" they all cheer.

"We're leaving in two days, so we better all help them pack!" Carlos exclaims. "By the way, I can have Bitters rent you guys a room while me and Rae go house hunting for a house for me, you, her, and Derick."

"A house?" Mrs. Garcia questions. "No, Carlos, we'll be perfectly fine at the Palmwoods."

"Mom." Carlos says flatly. "I want to, okay? Now, let's get packing!"

"Wanna help me pack in my room, Katie?" Rae questions, getting up off the couch.

"Sure!"

* * *

**This one was a bit shorter than usual, but oh well. **

**RandomQuestion: What's your favorite show?  
My Answer: I have ALOT as well! Haha. BTR, Victorious, Shake It Up, Goodluck Charlie, Jersey Shore (And any show that has to do with any of the cast members), Bad Girls Club, Beyond Scared Straight, Married To Jonas, Keeping Up With The Kardashians, TI and Tiny: The Family Hustle, Impractical Jokers, and I think I'm missing a few more! Lol but there's some!**

**Review, PLEASE IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE! **


	4. Off To LA

"Rae, honey the flight is leaving soon, hurry up!" Mrs. Garcia calls out. Today, the guys, Katie, Rae, and Derick are all leaving for LA. Mrs. Garcia is staying for a few more days to take care of some stuff. Mean while, Derick, Katie, and Carlos are going house hunting. So it's about 4 AM, and they're all ready just waiting for Rae.

"I'm coming!" she replies, heading downstairs. The guys already got all the luggage in the limo, which will be taking them to the airport. She's just taking her Hollister bag on the plane with her. Which has a small cheetah print fleece blanket, her iPod, earbuds, iPhone, and snacks of course.

"Alright, let's go!" Carlos exclaims, heading toward the door along with everyone else.

Rae hugs her mom goodbye, since she won't be seeing her for a few days.

"Make sure to call once the flight lands," Mrs. Garcia says, kissing the top of her daughters forehead.

"Okay mom." Rae replies, heading to the door along with everyone else.

Mrs. Garcia watches from the door as they all get into the limo.

"Byeeeee!" Rae calls out, before shutting the door. "I'm so tired."

Rae definitely isn't use to waking up this early. She doesn't wake up for school until 6:45! And it's like 4 AM. Speaking of school, her and Derick are going to be attending the Palmwoods school along with Katie.

"I'm knockin' out on the plane," Derick says, resting his head on his girlfriends shoulders. He's so happy his mom let him move to LA. But she'll visit any chance she gets, and Derick has to call her everyday, or atleast text her.

"Okay guys so here's the deal," Carlos starts. "We're going to arrive in LA around seven, then we're going to the Palmwoods and rest for a bit, then me, Derick, and Rae are going to go house hunting. I already set everything up with my Real Estate Agent so he's going to take us to look at houses."

"Alriiight." Rae says, leaning her head on Derick's head.

They finally arrive at the Airport, and there's fans crowded outside. Someone must of heard that the guys were going to be here. Anyway, Rae has never had to deal with crazy fans. Yes, a few come up and ask her about the guys, but that's it. She's never had to deal with a huge crowd like this one.

While the securities hold the fans back, some other securities put the luggage on the luggage cart.

While they pass the fans, the guys greet them by waving and smiling.

Once they go through airport security and do everything, they get on the plane. Rae sits in a row in betweem Derick and Katie, and the guys sit behind them.

Both Derick and Rae connect their earphones into their iPods. Rae rests her head on Derick's shoulder, and closes her eyes to go to sleep.

She hates planes. They're so uncomfortable, especially when you're trying to sleep. And she's gonna be on this plane for almost four hours. That's a lot for her. But she also brung her laptop, and this plane has wifi. So when she wakes up, she can entertain herself on there.

Katie just sits there. She brung her iPod, but she forgot her earphones. So she's going to be really bored on this plane ride. Or she could just play games on her phone. Yeah, she's gonna do that. Hopefully it doesn't die. She had it charging all night.

She grabs her iPhone out of her pocket, and plays Temple Run.

* * *

"So, this is the Palmwoods." Logan says to Derick and Rae as they enter the lobby. It's about 8 AM, and it's bright and early and everyone is already up. So the Palmwoods is pretty busy. "Those three girls sitting on the couch, those are The Jennifers. They may look really hot and sweet, but don't let those looks fool you."

"They are the most snobby annoying brats you will ever meet." Katie adds, crossing her arms and shooting the Jennifers a dirty look. She really can't stand the Jennifers. They're always mean and teasing her. Katie doesn't mind, though. It just gives her a reason to prank them.

"Whose that?" Rae asks, pointing to Jett whose at the main counter looking in a mirror and talking to himself. He looks like one of those concieted guys that only cares about himself. People say James is like that, but he really isn't. James may be super concieted, but he always puts others before himself. He has a big loving and caring heart. Rae just wishes the paparazzi and tabloids would see that. Because they make him seem like he's super self absorbed.

"Oh, that's Jett." James replies, shooting Jett a dirty look. "You know, I really don't like him. Why is that you ask? Well, he thinks is hotter than me! Isn't that crazy? Because clearly, I am way hotter than him."

Kendall just rolls his eyes, pushing James out of the way and wrapping his arm around Rae's shoulder. "Let's go to the crib."

They walk through the lobby, and as they pass the main desk, Jett notices them.

"Hey James, I am way hotter than you!" he says.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over thousands of girls screaming my name!" James calls out, continuing to walk.

Rae just laughs.

They all enter the elevator, and Carlos presses 'two', so it can take them to the second floor.

"Derick and Rae, are you guys gonna go to sleep once we get up there?" Carlos questions. "We're gonna meet up with the real estate agent at noon."

"I'm not tired anymore," Derick says. "I slept almost the whole plane ride."

"Same here." Rae adds. She wasn't planning on sleeping the whole plane ride, but she ended up sleeping the whole time. Now her back and neck hurts. Hopefully Mama Knight has some Advil or something.

"Okay, so we can go out to eat breakfast in a bit then we'll go," Carlos says. Carlos is more than happy that his family is going to be living in LA now. He has missed spending time with them so much. Things got really hard for them after his dad died, and he felt so bad that he couldn't be there with them so they could get through it together as a family. He's really gonna miss living with the guys, but he's just happy he'll get to be with his family. They can visit and stay the night whenever they want, though.

The elevator stops, and they all get out of it, walking down the hall until they finally reach 2J.

"So, this is it." Logan says, opening the door and entering.

"This place is dope," Derick says, as they enter.

"Hi everyone!" Mama Knight exclaims, giving everyone a hug including Rae and Derick. Mama Knight absolutely loves Rae, she's like a niece to her. She always has been. And she has met Derick before, and he's really nice and a respectful dude. She's really surprised that they're still together, but she's happy. She also can't wait for Mrs. Garcia to arrive. Her and Mama Knight were really close before they moved to LA. "Derick and RaeLynn, I haven't seen you guys in a while! Are any of you hungry?"

"No Mama Knight, it's fine," Carlos says. "I'm taking Derick and Rae out to eat before we meet up with the Real Estate agent."

"Mama Knight, do you have any Advil or something?" Rae questions. "My back and neck hurt really bad."

"Let me check." she says, walking to the kitchen and searching through the cupboards, pulling out a little bottle of Advil. She then grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, handing it to Rae. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks."

"Katie, why don't you go show Rae your room and help her get her bags in there?" Mama Knight suggests. "She'll be sleeping with you for a couple days until they find a house and move in."

"Okay!" Katie exclaims, grabbing some of Rae's bags, and leading her to her bedroom. She's really happy that Rae moved to LA as well. Katie never really had friends her own age since she moved here. All her friends are back in Minnesota. She wishes she could go to regular school to meet people her own age, though. "So, this is my room."

"Niiiice," Rae says. Katie's room isn't too big, but isn't too small. It's like the perfect size, but Rae prefers bigger rooms. Her room back in Minnesota as big, so hopefully her room here will be too. Anyway, the walls are pink, and Katie's bed has floral covers. And she has pictures and posters of Niall Horan from One Direction everywhere. "So I'm guessing Niall is your favorite?"

"Yes!" Katie exclaims. "He's so cute. Whose yours?"

"I love them all," Rae replies. "But if I had to choose, I can't choose between Zayn and Harry, so both."

"You know, the guys know them," Katie says. "What if they got them to sing to you at your Quinceanera?"

"Holy crap, that'd be amazing," Rae smiles.

Hm, Katie is going to talk to the guys about that. That can be Katie's birthday present to her. Rae would be so happy, and Katie would also get to meet them.

* * *

"Rae, are you ready to go?" Carlos questions, entering Katie's room. It's about 11, and first they're going out to eat then they'll be meeting up with the Real Estate Agent.

"Yesss," she replies, getting up off of Katie's bed. They were just looking through magazines and fangirling over all the hot guys, like 1D, Taylor Lautner, and more. She's gonna miss all her friends from home, but she's happy she has Katie to spend some girl time with. "Hey Katie, you should come with us."

"Is that alright, Carlos?" Katie asks.

"Of course." he replies. "But we're leaving right now, so let's go."

They follow Carlos out of Katie's bedroom. She walks up to Derick and takes her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. She loves how they aren't clingy with each other just because they're going to be living with each other now. They were never clingy to begin with either. For example, if they go to a party, Rae could be hanging out with her girls, and Derick could be hanging out with his boys somewhere else without any worries. Of course, they do spend some time together, but they're never clinging to each other for the whole night.

All four of them exit 2J, and go downstairs and walk through the lobby and outside to Carlos' car. Derick sits in the passengers seat, and Katie and Rae sit in the back.

"Hey, let me connect my phone to your stereo," Rae says. Carlos hands Rae the cord where she can connect her phone. She connects it, then puts on Shot For Me by Drake.

"Where do you guys wanna go eat?" Carlos questions, turning down the music a bit.

"Taco Bell!" Rae exclaims.

Carlos just nods, turning the music back up and continuing to drive.

When they arrive at Taco Bell, they go inside, order their food, then sit down at a table.

"So what colors do you want for your dress and theme?" Carlos asks.

"At first I was thinking blue..but I decided I want pink," she replies. She wants her theme to be zebra print, and there's a lot of pink zebra print stuff. She searched online and it was really hard to find blue zebra print decorations and things. They had a lot of pink stuff, so she decided she'd go with pink. She's fine with that, pink is one of her favorite colors.

"What about theme?" Carlos questions.

"Zebra Print." she replies.

"What is with girls and animal print?" Derick asks. Seriously, it seems like every girl he knows it like obsessed with zebra print. Daisy's room theme was also zebra print.

"I feel like I'm the only girl who isn't really into animal print," Katie says. "I'm more into floral stuff."

"Floral is pretty too, but I just love cheetah and zebra print." Rae replies.

"Alright, me and the guys will take you to a dress store sometime this week to look at them." Carlos says.

Rae is so excited to begin planning and shopping and everything. Her brothers are seriously the best. She couldn't ask for more better brothers. She was so crushed when her mom told her she couldn't have one, so she's super happy she gets to have her dream Quinceanera.

* * *

**Bad place to end, I know..hope you still liked it though :) So, the planning is starting! There's a lot of planning and STRESS to have a quinceanera, so you'll see all that! But it was all worth it in the end!**

**RandomFact: My theme was zebra print for mine too, and my color was turqoise, and it was so hard to find that color of zebra print decorations and stuff, there was mostly pink! but we made it work ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! idk if I should continue this because it feels like no one is reading..**


	5. Step One

Rae and Katie enter her new bedroom, getting ready to decorate it and stuff. They found a house the day the Real Estate Agent showed them around, and now, a couple days later, they're finally moving in. Also, Mrs. Garcia arrived to LA yesterday, so it was perfect timing. Anyway, Rae and Katie already went shopping for her room, now it's time to decorate and arrange it. She's gonna do it differently than her room back in Minnesota. Hopefully better.

"Your room is so big," Katie says, looking around at how huge this room is. She wishes her room were this big! But it's not, it's average sized. But only because they live in an apartment, this is an actual house. Anyway, she loves the room. It has soft white carpet (it'll be hard to keep that clean), and a bathroom, it even has a fire place.

"I know, right?" Rae questions. Carlos went all out on picking out a house! It has six huge bedrooms (they each have their own restroom), and a big bathroom with a shower and tub, and the backyard is amazing with an underground pool. Mrs. Garcia did get kind of upset that they spent so much money on such a big house they didn't need, but once she saw the inside of it, she loved it. "You can stay the night whenever you want."

"Awesome!" Katie exclaims, plopping down onto the bed. This is seriously her dream bedroom. It has a flat screen TV attached to the wall, and Rae has a computer table which is where she put her laptop, and it's where she does her homework.

"So, I'm gonna put this carpet in front of the door so people can leave their shoes on there so it won't get my white carpet dirty." Rae says, taking out a medium sized zebra print carpet out of a shopping bag. She lays it neatly on the floor infront of the door entrance. "I should put on some music while we do this, huh?"

"Yes!" Katie replies. She really loves how close her and Rae are getting. She feels like she has a best friend now that she can just talk to about whatever, and have fun and stuff. She's super happy that Rae moved here.

Rae grabs her iPod, connecting it to her speakers that she has in her room. The first song to come in is Little Things by One Direction. This is definitely her favorite One Direction song. Her favorite Big Time Rush song is Worldwide, which is also her favorite song ever.

She turns up the music, and her and Katie start to get her room all decorated and stuff.

* * *

Derick and Rae lay on her bed side by side. Rae has her laptop on her lap and they're just looking at Quinceanera zebra print stuff online. Katie just left a while ago, but she's coming back in a bit because she's going to stay the night.

"So what all exactly goes into planning a Quinceanera?" Derick asks her. He's been to Quinceanera's, but he's never known what actually goes into planning one. From the girls he knows that have had one, they say they're stressfull, but worth it at the end. He doesn't care though, he's still going to help his girlfriend with the planning and everything.

"Well, you have to get a dress, obviously," she says. "And a venue, like a big party hall, and decorations to decorate it, a Quinceanera crown, heels, a pillow to put the crown on, a doll,-"

"A doll?" he questions.

"Yeah," Rae replies. "It's suppose to be like a mom, dad/daughter thing. 'Cause like I'm growing up and becoming a woman, so it's like the last doll they'll buy me..in spanish it's "La ultima muneca"."

"Oh, okay, I see." Derick nods slowly. "What else?"

"Hm, you have to get heels, a bouquet, and a pretty decorated Quinceanera chair for me to sit on," she says. "And I have to get a court, like people to do the surprise dance and waltz with. Carlos said his friends agreed to be in my court, and he's gonna take us to meet them tomorrow, and you need to rent a limo, and get a cake and food and everything."

"Niiiice." he grins. "Am I in your court?"

"Duh!" she retorts. "You're gonna be my partner."

"Aye, okay."

"There's also a father daughter dance.." she says softly. "But my dad isn't here, so I won't be able to do that."

"Aw, it's okay babe." Derick tells her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head. "Your dad will be watching down on you and smiling on your big special day."

"You always know the perfect things to say to make me feel better." she smiles, kissing his cheek.

"That's my job." he grins, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Just then, they hear a soft knock at the door. It's either Mrs. Garcia or Carlos, because they're the only other ones in the house.

"Come in!" Rae calls out, closing all her tabs and shutting her laptop.

The door opens, and Carlos is there.

"We're about to go pick up Katie, then I'm going to take you to look at a hall, so let's go," he says. Carlos is really committed to this Quince. Why? Because this isn't no ordinary Quinceanera. It's the dream Quinceanera of his baby sister, and he wants everything to be perfect for her.

Rae and Derick both sit up. Derick grabs his 'LA' snapback from the bed, and sets it on his head before following Rae and Carlos out.

They head outside and walk to the drive way where Carlos' car is. Once again, Derick sits in the passengers seat while Rae sits in the back seat.

Carlos drives off, to the Palmwoods.

When they arrive, Katie's already outside waiting for them. Rae was texting her, so she told her to wait outside right before they were gonna get there. Carlos stops the car, and Katie gets in the back.

"We're about to go look at halls." Rae tells her. "I'm so excited."

Katie just smiles. She wishes she could have a Quinceanera, but she isn't Mexican or Hispanic. She is having a Sweet Sixteen, though. She can't wait for it. Hopefully the guys will help her plan it and be all into it like they are for Rae's Quinceanera.

They keep driving, listening to music off of Derick's voice (Which is mostly Drake, Tyga, 2Chainz, he's more into that type of music), until Carlos pulls into a parking lot of a huge nice looking hall.

"This is it," Carlos says, as they exit his car. "I made an appointment, the owner must be waiting inside."

Derick and Rae intertwine hands, as they enter the hall. It's really beautiful inside. There's a big carpeted lobby with couches and the restrooms on one side of the lobby and a gorgeous water fountain and big wall mirror on the other side of the lobby. Then in the middle is the doors that lead into the party room.

"Hi, you must be Carlos?" a middle aged woman with a clipboard asks, approaching them as they enter. She reaches out to shake his hand.

"Yes," he replies, shaking her head.

"Okay, so you guys are looking at this hall for a Quinceanera, right?" she asks.

They all nod.

"So, I'm guessing you're the Quinceanera girl?" she questions, pointing to Rae. She nods. "Okay, well let me show you around. So right now we're obviously in the lobby, as you can see there's couches, and there's the restroom, and this water fountain, by the way, please make sure no kids try to go in there."

"Okaay." Carlos says.

"Now, let me take you into the hall," she tells them, leading them into the double doors. "As you can see this is really big, and has a spacious dance floor, and it can fit a lot of people."

"Whoa, this is huge." Rae says, looking around.

When you first enter, there's a lot of round tables and chairs, then at the end is where the big dance floor, and where the DJ would be set up is. And there's also a stage. This is perfect, because if Katie can get the guys to get One Direction to perform, they're going to need that stage.

"Well, you're going to have a big party!" Carlos exclaims. "I think this is perfect."

"It is." Derick agrees.

"Do you want it?" Carlos asks. "We can look around for more and see if we find a bigger and better one."

"I love this one, I think this one is it." she tells her older brother. She thinks this one is definitely big enough. She really appreciates Carlos wanting to go all out and just get the best, but she hates to see her brother spend so much money all on her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she replies.

"We'll take it." Carlos tells the lady.

"Alright, come sit at a table with me to fill out the paperwork, deposit, and to arrange a date." she says, sitting down at the chair, and Carlos sits right across from her.

"Katie, will you come with me to the restroom?" Rae asks, letting go of Dericks hand.

Katie nods. "Sure!"

"I'll be right back babe." Rae says, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

They walk out of the hall and into the lobby, going into the girls restroom.

"I can't believe that this is where my party is going to be at," she says, looking into the mirror to fix the bow in her hair. "Next time we're here, will be the day of my Quinceanera."

"That's so exciting to think about!" Katie exclaims. "Wait, aren't you coming a day before to decorate the hall?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Rae says. "Either way, it's still exciting! Oh! And I was going to ask you, if you wanted to be in my court?"

"Sure," Katie replies. "I can't really dance though."

"Don't worry, we'll have a good choreagrapher." Rae giggles. "Anyway, mine and Derick's friend, Austin just found out he's moving to LA with his parents, and I'm gonna have him as your partner. I think you guys would be cute.."

"He probably wouldn't be interested in me." Katie says sadly.

"Oh shut up!" Rae tells her. "Katie, you need to quit doubting yourself. You're beautiful, and I'm sure he'll think so."

Katie just smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem," Rae grins. "Let's take a picture."

Rae takes her iPhone out, and takes a mirror picture of them both just smiling. She puts it on Twitter and Instagram, captioning it "With my girl Katie for the night :)" and tagging Katie in it.

"Okay, we're done here," Rae says. "Let's go!"

* * *

After signing all the paperwork and paying the deposit and setting the date (March21), they're finally back home. Rae is so happy she already got her date and her hall out of the way. Now there's one less thing to worry about, but lots more are still in need to take care of. It's November, so they have about four months to plan and everything.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, then just lay down for the rest of the night," Derick says, as they get upstairs. He grabs her by the waist, pulling her close and giving her a passionte kiss. "Goodnight babe, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." she smiles, before he unwraps his arms around her and heads to his room.

"Okay, let's go to my room." Rae tells Katie. "We can just talk, listen to music, and watch movies all night."

"Sounds great." Katie smiles.

She's so happy she finally has someone to have sleepovers and girl time with.

* * *

**I really liked this one :) I remember how happy I was when I got my hall and everything :D**

**RandomFact: I rearranged my room today, and I absolutely LOVE how it came it! It just feels much more cozier and warmer, OMG! I could be in here ALL day! Btw, idk when my sisters getting this back, but I MIGHT, I repeat, MIGHT get a new laptop charger this weekend.**

**Like I said, REVIEW! I only got one review last chapter and if I get no reviews I feel like no ones reading and I won't continue.**

**Btw, here's the link to the hall: wwwDOTchristmaspartiesukDOTn et/dl/thumb-venue/HAC-1DOTjpg**

**Rae's bedroom: jogjaimageDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/Glamorous-Teen-Girl-Bedroom-Using-Cool-ColorsDOTjpg**

**(Remove the DOT to periods, and of course the hall, it won't be christmasy decorated on the day of her quince, lol the lights will be pink instead on blue and purple.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Meeting The Court and Dress Shopping

"Hi guys!" Carlos exclaims, as him, Rae, and Derick approach everyone at the Palmwoods park. "This is my baby sister Rae, and her boyfriend Derick."

"Hey!" they all greet.

"Rae and Derick, this is Lucy, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie." Carlos says, pointing to each of them as he says their name. Rae is only gonna have five couples in her court, including herself, obviously. It's gonna be Katie, and Austin (he's actually arriving later today), Derick and Rae, Carlos and Stephanie, Jo and Kendall, Camille and Logan, and Lucy and James.

"Hiiii." Rae waves.

"Aw, Carlos, you have a gorgeous sister!" Stephanie smiles. "I love your eyes! Is that your real eye color?"

Rae shakes her head. "No, they're contacts. My real eye color is brown."

"Is that your real eye color?" Jo asks Derick.

He nods. "Yeah."

"I love them!" Camille exclaims.

"Thanks." he replies. He got his eye color from his dad. Everyone just loves his eyes, because they're so green and gorgeous. He isn't gonna lie, he loves his eyes too.

"Alright, so we just wanted to introduce you to the court," James says. "Practices start next week, okay? So everyone meet up at Carlos' house at five on Monday."

"Alright, we'll be there!" Lucy says.

"Hey, since we aren't starting practices today, we should take Rae to that one dress store down town to look at dresses." Kendall suggests. They only have four months to plan this, and he knows these four months will fly by! They have to go find a dress so Rae can get fitted and her dress will come in in time. The dress is one of the most important things aside from the hall, so why not go today?

"Yesss!" Rae exclaims. The thing she's most excited about planning, is the dress. She already knows she wants it pink, but she just hopes they have zebra print dresses. Not _all_ zebra print, that's definitely over doing it. But she just wants some zebra print in it, you know? Anyway, she just can't wait!

"Alright, let's go!" Carlos says. "We'll see you guys later."

The girls just wave and walk away, leaving the guys (including Derick), and Rae and Katie.

"Well, I don't think we're all going to fit in a car, so I'll go ask Mama Knight if we can use her truck." Logan says, heading inside to the lobby and upstairs.

He returns a few minutes later with the car keys to Mama Knights truck. They wall walk to the parking lot, approaching the truck.

"I'm so excited." Rae smiles, as her and Derick get into the very back seats of the truck. Carlos, James, and Katie sit in the middle seats, and Kendall sits in the passengers seat next to Logan. "When is Austin gonna get here?"

"He said around six," Derick replies. "Aren't you gonna try an hook him and Katie up?"

Rae nods. "They'd be cute."

Derick nods in agreement. Austin is a really cool dude. He can be a jerk sometimes, but come on, every guy has those days where they act like jerks! Derick does, and that's when him and Rae start arguing but it's nothing too serious. Arguing is something every relationship has.

After about ten minutes of driving, they pull up into a cute little dress shop called Gallipos. They all get out of Mama Knight's truck, and enter. It's pretty empty, there's only about twomore customers. And there's racks with wedding dresses everywhere. This is a wedding dress store, but they have Quinceanera dresses here too.

"Hi, welcome to Gallipos!" a lady exclaims. "I'm Lisa! Anything specific you're looking for? Anything I can help you with?"

"We're looking for Quinceanera dresses." Rae tells her.

"Oh! Follow me," Lisa says, leading them over to a big circle rack with a bunch of Quinceanera dresses. "Just look through these, if you wanna try any on just let me know, or if you need help with anything else!"

"Okay, thanks." Logan says.

Rae looks around at the dresses, and none are really catching her eye. Sure, there are some really pretty ones, but they just don't match her theme. She doesn't see any dresses with Zebra Print on it.

"What about this one?" Kendall chuckles, pulling out a big ugly fish looking dressing. Haha, hell no! It looks like the skin of a fish, that's how the texture is. There is no way in hell she'd ever wear that in a million years!

"Helll-" she starts to say before Carlos clears his throat. "I mean, heck no!"

Kendall just laughs and puts it back.

"This one is cute babe," Derick says, pulling out a pink fluffy dress. "It'd look great on you!"

"Ehhh," she says. "It's pretty, but it just doesn't fit my theme well."

"We should ask the lady if they have any of those books where they can order a dress from." Katie suggests. Dress shops always have those, right? They probably have some zebra print dresses. All these dresses are really beautiful, but she does agree that none of these really fit Rae's quinceanera theme.

"That's a great idea," Logan says, as he calls Lisa over to tend to them.

"Need some help?" she asks.

"Yes, her theme for her Quinceanera is zebra print, but there's none with Zebra print in this selection of dresses.." Logan starts. "Do you have any books she can look in to see if there's any?"

"Yes, we have a book with a couple of zebra print dresses in there," Lisa replies, as she begins to walk away. "I'll be right back."

"I hope they're pretty," Rae sighs. "Like, not over doing it..but not..under doing it, if that makes sense?"

Lisa returns with a thick book filled with dresses. She starts rummaging through the pages until she stops at one.

"Unfortunately, we only have two." she tells him, showing them both of the choices. They're both pretty. One of them is a pink corset, and the whole bottom is zebra print. But it isn't black and white, it's pink and silver. She thinks that's cute, but it's kind of over doing it. Plus, she wants regular zebra print. You know, black and white.

But the other one, that one really catches her eye. It's perfect! It's not too much, but not too little. There's just enough zebra print to make it perfect.

"I love this one." she says, pointing to it. She's not trying to sound concieted or anything, but she already knows she's going to look beautiful in it. "It's gorgeous...I think that's the one."

"We'll take that one!" Carlos tells the lady.

"In the color pink, right?" Lisa asks. Rae nods. She grabs a sticky note, bookmarking the page. "Come back here honey and so we can get your size!"

"You're going to look beyond beautiful in that dress babe." Derick grins, hugging his girlfriend from behind and kissing her cheek as they walk all the way in the back so they can get how long she is, how wide she is and all that. Rae is pretty small, so it should be easy.

Once they're done getting all her sizes, they walk to the main counter. Carlos gives the lady his number, so she can wall once the dress is in. She said it should be in in the next couple months.

"Thanks for shopping at Gallipos!" she exclaims, as they walk out of the little dress shop.

"I'm inlove with that dress," she smiles as they walk out. "It's perfect..thanks so much guys!"

She gives each of the guys a hug.

"It's no problem." James smiles, kissing the top of her head. "We're going to make sure your big special day is perfect."

* * *

**I know this one was short, but she got her dress and met the court :) **

**Her BEAUTIFUL dress: blogDOTabcfashionDOTnet/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/4012-665x1024DOTjpg**

**(replace DOT with periods)**

**RandomFact: My dress was EXACTLY like Rae's..the one in the link..expect for it wasn't pink, it was turqoise. Other than that, It's EXACTLY THE SAME! I love my dresss :) it's in my closet right now. lol.**

**Review! :D**


	7. Decisions

**Guessss what? I decided to continue this story! It's not my main focus, this is gonna be one of those stories that I'm gonna update when I can, even though no one is reading this -.-**

**My awesome amazing reviewer/friend MonkeyDLyna, wants me to continue so I will just fah you :D**

**On with the next chapter! :D**

* * *

"Okay, so I have to pick the songs I want for my surprise dance," Rae says. Rae, Katie, and Derick are sitting in Rae's bedroom right now, just doing more Quince planning. Rae already has all her court gathered, but she doesn't even have her songs picked out, so she has to do that now because the guys' friend (whose a DJ), is going to make her mix CD for her surprise dance tomorrow, so she has to figure out what songs she wants, and the times which they're going to start, and end at because she isn't doing the whole songs. "I have so many favorite songs, I don't even know what to chose."

"What kind of dances are you having?" Derick asks. He can tell his girlfriend is already getting kind of stressed by all this Quince planning, it's a lot of work and decisions, it really is so he doesn't blame her at all. He just hopes she doesn't get too stressed over this.

"Mexican dances, of course." Rae replies. That's like the tradition. Most girls dance to Mexican music in their surprise dance, and she wants to keep the tradition going. There's five main types of Mexican dances, and she wants to do them all in her surprise dance. Like she said, she isn't using the whole songs, they're all gonna be mixed up so she doesn't have to worry about her surprise dance being too long. "Bachata, Cumbia, Durangense, Merengue, and Reggeton."

"Um, I have no idea how to dance to any of those.." Katie says slowly. She's really excited to be in Rae's Quinceanera, because she's never been in something like this before. But she doesn't know how to dance all these dances that she's naming, and she definitely doesn't wanna make herself look stupid in front of everyone. That's the only thing she's worried about, looking dumb trying to dance these dances.

"Carlos has a good choreographer, don't worry." Rae tells Katie. Since most of the people in her court don't know how to dance this type of music, Carlos made sure to get a really good choreographer to teach them good. She wants her surprise dance to be good, and of course the people in her court don't wanna make themselves look dumb, so everything is going to turn out fine. "I don't know what songs to chose, though."

"For each dance, just chose the song you like the most," Derick tells her. "And write them down, then we'll figure out all the times and stuff."

"See, that's the problem I don't know which song I like the most," she says, grabbing a notebook and pen from the bedside table, and the begins to think. "Okay, okay, fine. For bachata I want Tengo Un Amor, by Toby Love. For Cumbia I want, Baila Esta Cumbia, by Selena. For Durangense I want, Mirame Amor, by Los Alacranes. For Merengue I want, Que Te Pica, by Notch, and for Reggeton I want, Si No Le Contesto by Plan B."

"I love how those are all old songs." he chuckles a bit.

"I know, I've been really obsessed with old songs lately." she replies, as she writes down the names of the songs into the notebook. She likes the old type of music that they had back then, better than the type of music they have now. She doesn't know why, but she does. So she picked all old songs, but oh well she still loves them. Plus, she can chose any songs she wants. "Alright, now to figure out the times...I have all the songs I just named on my phone, so I can put the songs on and we'll just pause and stuff to see what time we're starting the song, and what time we're ending it then I'll write it down."

"Alright," Derick says, grabbing her phone and handing it to her.

She goes to her music list, and just as she's about to touch the first song, there's a knock on the door, followed by Carlos entering.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" he questions, entering his little sisters bedroom and plopping down onto the bed with them.

"We're just picking out songs for her surprise dance." Katie replies.

"Speaking of that, you need to find what song you want for your waltz." Carlos tells her. "Are you having girls in your waltz too, or just boys?"

"Just the guys," she replies. "And I already have my song picked out for the waltz, I'm having Dreaming Of You by Selena."

"Alright, you're doing the whole song, right?" he asks. She nods. "Okay, we also need to pick out what song we're going to dance to."

At every Quinceanera, the daughter and the father have a father/daughter dance. But Rae and Carlos' dad passed away, he's a cop, and he got shot. So he's not going to be able to dance the father/daughter dance with Rae, so Carlos is going to dance with her instead. So it's going to be a big brother/little sister dance. She really wishes she had her dad to dance the father/daughter dance with, but she's lucky and happy she has the best brother in the world, Carlos to dance with.

She sighs a bit. "I don't have a song picked out for that yet...and I don't even know which one because all the ones they have are for fathers and daughters..."

"Yeah, I know." he sighs as well. "So that's why, me and the guys came up with an idea."

"And what is that?" Rae questions. Normally, Carlos doesn't come up with the best ideas, his ideas are always either crazy, impossible, or illegal. But he looks like he has a pretty good idea right now, and she's hoping he does. And plus, if the guys helped him come up with that idea, then it must be good. Kendall and Logan are pretty good at making up ideas.

"Okay, we decided it'd be a great idea for us to dance the song Covergirl for the waltz." Carlos tells her.

"But, that's not a waltz-type dance.." she says slowly.

"I know, that's why we're gonna record it again, but this time Gustavo is gonna make it more slow, and waltz-type. It's gonna sound a little different because it's gonna be slower, but it's still gonna be great. How does that sound?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Rae exclaims, giving her brother a big hug.

"Also, me and the guys talked," he begins again. "And they wanna be in the brother/sister dance too, so if it's okay with you, I'm gonna dance with you first for a while, then I'll spin you over to Kendall, and you'll dance with him for a while, then he'll spin you over to James, and you'll dance with him for a while, and then he'll spin you to Logan, and you guys will dance for a while, then you'll be spinned back to me and we'll dance until the song is over. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing," she smiles. She thinks it's a great idea to dance with all her brothers. Kendall, James, and Logan may not be her blood brothers, but they should might as well be. They grew up with each other, so they practically are and she definitely considers them brothers. So if there's going to be a brother/sister dance, they definitely need to be in it. "I can't wait for it."

"Me either," he grins, kissing the top of her head before getting off the bed and heading toward the door. "So figure out the times, my friend Ricky'J, the DJ whose going to be making your CD, he wants me to drop off the songs and times later."

"Alright." she replies, as Carlos walks out.

* * *

"So, Derick and Carlos went to go drop off the paper at Ricky'J's house, then they're going to the Palmwoods to pick up Austin and he's gonna come over for a bit." Rae tells Katie. Right now they're both just chilling in her room, listening to music. Austin is gonna be over here in a bit, and both Rae and Derick are determined to get him and Katie together. Austin is single, Katie has never had a boyfriend, so why not? They'd be cute together. "You're finally gonna meet him!"

"Is it bad that I feel kind of nervous?" Katie asks. She's not kind of nervous, she's really nervous. Rae said he's cute, and that her and Derick are gonna try to hook them up. Katie gets nervous around cute dudes, and she's never had a boyfriend before so she isn't really sure how to feel. She just doesn't wanna make a fool out of herself, she has a tendency to do that. And if she does that Austin would think she's weird, and he wouldn't want her.

"Not really, when I first met Derick I would always get nervous around him, and look at us now," Rae replies. "Just don't act like a nervous wreck. Try not to stutter, ramble, _sweat_, or stare too hard at him. Just be chill."

"Alright, I got it." she says. "Do I look alright? Is my hair messed up? Should I change outfits?"

"Katie, you look fine." Rae giggles a bit. Ah, she remembers when she was like Katie. Derick was her first crush (he still is), and he's her first boyfriend. She was like this when she first met him and they started hanging out. But she was really good at hiding her nervousness. She'd always dress up all cute and pretty when they'd hang out, now she couldn't care less how she looks around him. She wears sweats, tank tops, her hair is in messy buns, and she goes natural around him all the time. But he definitely doesn't mind. "Stop over-worrying."

"Well, it's better then under-worrying." Katie mumbles, and Rae just gives her a look, and Katie just calms down, trying not to be so worried.

A few minutes later, they hear a car enter the driveway. Rae looks out her window, to see that it's her brothers car that's parked there. Carlos gets out of the drivers seat, Derick gets out of the passengers seat, and Austin gets out from the back seat.

"They're here," Rae says.

Katie gets up off the bed, and peeks out the window.

"That's him?" she asks. Rae nods. "He's really cute...Oh god, I hope I don't make a fool out of myself!"

"Dude, just be chill and you'll be fine." Rae tells her once again. "C'mon, let's go downstairs so we can just chill in the patio in the yard."

Katie walks over to the mirror, taking one last long look at herself, but Rae grabs her arm and drags her away from the mirror and out of her room.

They reach downstairs finally, and they're already inside.

"Hey Austin!" Rae greets, as her and Austin give each other a big hug. They were really good friends back in Minnesota. Her, Derick, and Austin would all hang out all the time. She's glad he moved to LA.

"Hey Rae," he grins, giving her a big hug, pulling away a while later. "So, you must be Katie?"

"Yup, you're Austin?" he asks.

He nods and smiles, holding his hand out for her to shake it. "That's me. Nice to meet you."

"You too." she smiles a bit.

After that things get silent and awkward, so Rae speaks up.

"So, why don't we go chill in the patio?" she suggests, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Let's go!" Derick exclaims, grabbing Rae's hand and leading her out to the patio, Katie and Austin right behind them.

* * *

**If you're wondering what the dances look like, you can YouTube them, and if you wanna hear the songs that she's having, you can also YouTube them. And if you're wondering what songs I had, I didn't have the same as her, except for the Waltz. I had Dreaming Of You by Selena for that, and for the merengue, I had Que Te Pica by Notch :) For bachata I had Las Cosas Pequenas by Prince Royce, and I don't remember the name of the cumbia I had, that's all I had!**

**If anyone else is reading, whoever is reading, PLEASE REVIEW!:D **


End file.
